fiction_foundryfandomcom-20200215-history
Jim Gets Oral Cancer
Jim Gets Oral Cancer is the first episode of Normal Show: The Show. Plot Jim is seen entering his bathroom as part of his morning routine. He urinates and does not wash his hands or brush his teeth afterwards. The same process goes on for many weeks until finally, Jim recieves the news that he has oral cancer. He gets in his car and goes to the hospital immediately. He passes out while driving as a truck swerves around him. Jim awakens in a hospital bed as he begins to question the doctors. He asks if there is a cure available, and a doctor responds with "Well, we actually just made a cure in the hospital's underground meth la-- err, cure lab, but we'd rather make more money selling expensive medicine that doesn't actually do anything and has a higher chance of killing you. That's what we do at Eyedgaff City Community Hospital." while offering Jim the medicine. Jim agrees and takes the medicine, immediately passing out. The doctors fist bump and leave while giving the finger to Jim. Days go by as Jim does not feel any better, so he decides to take action by breaking into the laboratory the doctors mentioned that contains the cure. Jim weakly gets up, cracks open an air vent and crawls through it, hoping it leads to the laboratory. But it does not and instead leads to a room with a sick elderly man. Jim says "oh dear, you must be sick..." as the elderly man jolts up, revealing a rockstar's outfit. He screams "Wicked sick!" and tears off his shirt and, accidentally, the devices hooked up to him. Due to this he dies instantly. Jim crawls back into the air vent and tries to find another way to escape. He looks at the window, and sees that it's locked from the outside. He rams the hospital bed against the window numerous times, breaking it open. Jim gets out of the building and begins to climb the wall to a first-floor room, with a hospital map in hand. He breaks into that room using his foot, and sees a staircase to what he thinks is the laboratory. However, this is incorrect as Jim misunderstood the map and actually went to the hospital's mental institution. A man turns and looks at Jim from a padded cell while saying "You still owe me 30 bucks from 12 years ago, James. You know the sins you've committed." The scene cuts to Jim breaking into another window which contains the laboratory's staircase. However, it leads to a locked door. Jim takes a glance at the map only to see that the key is in the mental institution. Jim goes back to the institution and makes a sprint for the key, held on a keyring pinned to the wall. Jim grabs the key. The scene cuts to the laboratory's staircase, which he then attempts to open. It does not open. Jim looks at the key as it reads in fine print "SAMANTHA'S OFFICE". Jim thinks this may have something reliable in it, so he uses the key to enter Samantha's office. Samantha is there, focused on reading the hospital's patient records. It is then he suffers more pain from the oral cancer as one of his teeth falls out, causing a noise. Samantha turns around to see Jim, who can't think of anything to do. Samatha turns around again and calls security, who storms inside. However, Jim crawled through another air vent just in time. Samantha sics the security officers on Jim. Jim ends up in a room with dying patients. Jim devises a last-minute plan and lays in an empty bed, pretending to be dead. The security officers walk past. Jim then sees a key dangling from the back of one of the officer's pockets. Jim grabs it and swaps out the key for Samantha's office's key. Once the guards pass, Jim goes back to the laboratory staircase and opens the door. True to what the doctors said, the laboratory has meth growing in it. Jim puts on a badge and walks past the workers. He accidentally bumps into a worker, which causes the worker to punch him in the face. Jim fights back and flips a table at him, while quickly escaping to another room in the laboratory. This causes a fight with the workers there, who are all blaming one another for it. Jim finds the cure in a beaker but can't distinguish it from another liquid beside it. Both are labelled "the cure". A sign is there which reads "one is poison". Jim just takes a chance and drinks one of them. The liquid he drank was poison, revealed by small text on the bottom of the glass. However, Jim is actually cured. A worker comes in and claps, saying that the actual cure was "the sweet release of death" and the poison was a natural healer to oral cancer. Both the worker and Jim heartily laugh before the worker reveals he too has oral cancer and drinks the cure, falling to the floor. Reception The episode was well-recieved by critics. Category:Episodes